Trapped
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After stopping Dr Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog decides to go on a holiday but what happens if Eggman captured him without the others knowing and locks him a room. Will the others find out he's gone or hedgehog be trapped for the rest of his life
1. The Kidnaping

**Sonic,Tails and Metal Sonic belong to SEGA**

* * *

It's a cold and cloudless night in Station Square. Walking home is Miles 'Tails' Prower and with him is Sonic the Hedgehog. They just stopped Dr Eggman from taking over the world, yet again. Once they made it to Tails' house, Sonic yawns

"Man, I'm so tired. Stopping Eggman took a lot out of me this time" Sonic then said and Tails smiles

"Me too, Eggman can get annoying. I don't understand why he tries to take over when he knows we're going to stop him in the end" Tails then said

"I have no idea why he tires either but what I do know is I'm going on a three week holiday" Sonic explains

"Oh, ok. Have fun then" Tails said and Sonic smiles

"Thanks bro, I plan on having lots of fun and lots of time to myself" Sonic replies

"Well you know where to find me if you need me" Tails said and Sonic nods

"I know bro, well I better go. See you in three weeks" Sonic said running off and Tails sighs sadly as he closed the front door

"Bye Sonic" Tails said looking around his dark house and runs upstairs to bed

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic made to his small flat and sighs as he looks around the dark room. He then closed and locks the front door and walks into his room

'I'll rest here for the night and see Tails tomorrow before I leave. He seemed upset for some reason when I said I was leaving' Sonic thought as he took his gloves off. He then sits down and takes she socks and shoes off and lies down in his bed 'Maybe I should stay and hang out with Tails instead of going away. Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe that's what Tails wants, I mean he's my brother and I haven't spent much time with him' he then thought. Sonic then sigh as he rolls onto his side and fell asleep. Then two red eyes appeared, it was Metal Sonic and Sonic didn't see him. Metal Sonic then walks over and injects Sonic with a need but Sonic didn't wake up

"Dr Eggman is waiting" Metal Sonic said as he throws Sonic over his shoulder and walks out the front door, making sure it locked

* * *

**A small chapter, I hope uses like it, please review  
**


	2. Day 1

**Sonic, Dr Eggman,Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up lost, confused and sore so he sits up to find himself in a white room. He also saw that everything was white. The was a bed, table, two chairs, desk side table, lamp, blankets, two pillow, a white panel on the wall, clock, black & white calendar, one speaker, four cameras, four lights on the roof and everything was white. Then something red caught his eye and saw a red hand ball

"Where am I?" Sonic asks himself as he got up and walked around the small room "And how did I get here?" he then asks as he saw a white door. He walks over and opens it to see a small bath room, a shower, toilet and sink. Sonic sighs as he closed it and looks around again "Hello, anyone" Sonic calls out

"_Hello Sonic" Eggman said over the PA_

"Eggman" Sonic said clenching his fists "Where am I? What's going on here? Why did you bring me here?" Sonic then asks "Speak!"

"_So many questions at the same time hedgehog" Eggman said "Do you really want to know the answer to any of them_

"Tell me doc" Sonic said crossing his arms

"_Well you are in a little room I built juts for you. Air tight and 6000 feet below sea level" Eggman explains and starts laughing_

"This can't be" Sonic said shock as he looks around

"_And there is no way out" Eggman said "I control your life and I see everything" he adds_

"What do you want?" Sonic asks annoyed

"_To win, I can destroy the world and there is nothing you can do about it" Eggman explains_

"This is mad Eggman" Sonic shouts

"_Well I would love to stay and chat but u have plans to make" Eggman said_

"Wait, Eggman!" Sonic shouts but there was no reply. Sonic then looks around the room once more and sighs 'How long does Eggman think I'm going to be down here for' Sonic then thought. With a sigh he walks over to the bed and sits down 'And no one will know I'm missing for another 3 weeks, if not more. This isn't going to end well' he then thought closing his eyes and lies down

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is walking around his house, cleaning. He can't remember the last time he cleaned his whole house. Then heard a knock at the door. He then answer to see Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Amy Rose

"Oh hey girls, Cheese" Tails said smiling "Come in" he then said walking back. The trio the walk in and headed to the lounge room as Tails closed the door and follows them. Amy, Cream and Cheese sat on the lounge while Tails sat in his arm chair "So can I get uses anything?" Tails then asks

"We're fine" Amy replies

"So how can I help uses today?" Tails then asks

"We came to see you Mr Tails" Cream said smiling

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing

"So where's Sonic?" Amy asks

"Holiday" Tails replies and Amy sighs

"How long this time?" Amy then asks annoyed

"3 weeks" Tails replies and then sighs

"He just said he was leaving again, didn't he?" Amy then said

"It's not fair Amy" Tails said "I mean he's meant to be my big brother but I barely see him these days. He's always running off and leaves me behind" he then explains

"We can have fun Mr Tails" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese then said

"Yeah you're right Cream" Tails said smiling "I'm sure we can have lots of fun and Sonic will be having fun too"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sonic's fine" Amy then said "But you should talk to him when he gets back"

"I will Amy, I promise" Tails said


	3. Day 7

**Sonic, Dr Eggman,Tails, Charmy, Espio and Vector belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting on the bed lost in his thoughts. He then looks at the clock and it read '7:31' and he sighs

'How long have I been here for' Sonic thought as he got up and looks around lost on what to do 'This is crazy' he then thought. He then felt his tummy growl and sighs. Then he saw a panel open and saw a white plastic plate with chili dogs on it, a plastic cup and a plastic jug of water with blue flower patens on it

"_Enjoy your meal rodent" Eggman said_

"So what's the catch" Sonic said walking over and grabs the stuff before the panel closed on him

"_Don't want you to die, pet" Eggman then said _

"Pet" Sonic said looking around 'You got to be joking me' Sonic then thought

"_I'll be back" Eggman said_

"Whatever" Sonic mumbled as he sat down and he counts how many chili dogs he has '18, I better save some of these' Sonic thought as he ate 5 chili dogs. He then got a drink of water and sighs as he looks at camera "Eggman, you still around" he then asks 'I guess not' Sonic thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is walking to Sonic's flat to make sure it is clean; it's late in the afternoon. He's spent the day with Cream, Cheese and Amy at the park. He then walks into Sonic's flat to see it was a mess and sighs

'Man, Sonic cam be so messy sometimes' Tails thought as he started cleaning. After cleaning the lounge/kitchen/dining area he walks into Sonic's bedroom to see it was worse than the rest of the house. With a sigh he cleaned everything and puts all of dirty socks into a garbage 'I'll take these home and wash them for him' Tails thought as he finished cleaning. He then walks out and saw it was night. Then he saw Charmy Bee sitting at the bus stop, alone "Charmy" Tails said walking over and Charmy looks at him

"Oh hey Tails" Charmy said smiling

"What are you doing here Charmy, it's late and I am sure Espio and Vector are worried about you" Tails asks

"No, we got into a fight" Charmy replies

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Tails then said and Charmy nods as he flies up

"Thanks Tails" Charmy said as they started walking off "I heard about Sonic"

"Yeah, like he always does" Tails then said

"Well do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Charmy then asks and Tails smiles

"That would be great" Tails. They then made it the Chaotix place to see Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile waiting outside, worried

"Charmy, where have you been" Vector said worried as they walk over

"Sorry Vector" Charmy said

"Just don't run off like that, we've been worried sick about you" Espio then said and Charmy nods

"Well I found him sitting on the bench" Tails said

"Thank you Tails, for bring him back" Vector said

"You're welcome, well I better go. See you tomorrow Charmy" Tails said walking off and heads home


	4. Day 10

**Sonic, Dr Eggman,Tails, Silver, Blaze, Cream andCheese belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in the middle of the room, throwing the red ball at the wall and catches it

"56" Sonic said throwing it and catches it "57" he then said and sighs as he looks at a camera 'I wonder what Eggman is doing' Sonic then thought as he throws the ball and catches it "59"

"_Shut up rodent" Eggman shouts_

"You got anything better for me to do" Sonic said looking at the camera "Didn't think" he then mumbles as he throws the ball and catches "60" Sonic said. He then stops and sighs as he gets up and looks around lost 'This is getting old' he then thought as he lies down on the bed and looks at the clock that read '10:37' and then sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is sitting in his room at this desk, working on plans for a new invention. Then he heard a knock at the front door and sighs as he got up

"Coming" Tails then calls out as he runs off to the door. He then opens it to see Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat "Silver, Blaze: Tails said shock "What are you doing here?" he then asks

"Well we were in the neighbourhood so we thought to come in and see you" Blaze replies

"Well come in" Tails said walking back and Silver and Blaze walks in. They then walk into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge as Tails closed the door and walks in "So can I get anyone anything" Tails asks

"No thank you" Blaze replies and Tails sit down in his chair

"I hope this isn't a bad time to visit" Silver then said

"No, it's ok. I was working on new plans for a new invention" Tails replies

"And how is that going?" Blaze asks curious

"Slow, I'm going to call it for a while" Tails said "Are uses sure I can't get uses anything"

"Yes Tails, we're fine" Blaze said

"Well I'm looking for Sonic, have you seen him" Silver asks

"No, no one has seen him for the past 10 days" Tail replies

"Why?" Blaze asks

"Oh he's on a 3 week holiday" Tails said "He does it all the time" he then said

"Oh, ok" Blaze then said

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be more help. Sonic runs off all the time and comes back weeks later, last time he was gone for 5 weeks" Tails then explains

"Oh really" Blaze said shock

"Well, we'll call around later" Silver said as the trio walks outside and Tails smiles

"That would be nice" Tails then said

"Yeah, try to hang out, maybe catch a movie" Blaze said

"Sounds like a plan to me" Tails said

"And good luck on your new invention" Silver said

"Thanks, bye" Tails said as Silver and Blaze walks off. Then Cream and Cheese runs over to Tails

"Hello Mr Tails" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said

"Oh hey Cream, Cheese" Tails said

"Why were Mr Silver and Miss Blaze here?" Cream then asks

"Just came to see how I was, they also want to catch a movie one day which would be fun" Tails replies

"That was nice of them" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said happily

"Do you want to come out and play?" Cream then asks

"Sure" Tails said closing the door, locking it

"Great, let's go" Cream said running off with Cheese and Tails chased after them


	5. Day 14

**Sonic, Dr Eggman,Tails and Amy belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is passing around, thinking about Tails and the others are doing. He then stops as he felt his tummy growl

'Man I'm hungry, why did I eat all those chili dogs' Sonic thought

"_Hello Sonic" Eggman said_

"Yo doc, mind sending down some snakes" Sonic said. Then the panel opens and saw a plastic bowl. Sonic walks over and grabs it to see chips "Cool" Sonic said as he starts eating

"_Good to see you to rodent" Eggman said_

"Bit me" Sonic snapped back as he sat down and sits the bowl on the table

"_How long do you think it will to you lose it hedgehog" Eggman said_

"Won't happen doc" Sonic said smiling

"_Yet here you are, locked in a room, no freedom, nowhere to run" Eggman said "You will slowly lose your mind Sonic and I will watch"_

"No, no it's not going to happen" Sonic said standing up and walks into the middle of the room

"_Well will see" Eggman replies. _Sonic sighs as he sits down on the bed

'I am not going to lose it' Sonic thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is running to Amy's place to check on her. He hasn't heard from her in a few days. He then stops at Amy's front door and knocks on it

"Coming" he heard Amy calls out. Amy then opens the door and smiles at Tails; Tails notices she's wearing her blue apron

"Hey Amy" Tails said

"Hey Tails" Amy said "Come in, I'm cooking" she then said as Tails walks in ad she closed the front door

"I can smell it" Tails said smiling as they walk into the kitchen "I love it when you cook Amy"

"Cookies" Amy then holding out a tray with of chocolate chip cookies

"Sure" Tails said grabbing 2 cookies and started eating them. Amy then walks off and grabs a plastic container with both chocolate chip cookies and double choc, chocolate chips cookies

"I also made a few to take home" Amy then said

"Wow thanks Amy" Tails said grabbing the container

"So any word from Sonic?" Amy asks as she started cleaning and Tails sighs

"No, it's only 2 weeks" Tails replies as he sits the container down on the table and helps Amy clean

"True, I hate it when he does this" Amy said

"As do I but this is Sonic, he doesn't slow down for anyone" Tails said

"And what have you been up to?" Amy asks

"Not much, yesterday I went to the movies with Silver and Blaze" Tails replies

"Did you have fun?" Amy then asks

"Lots" Tails replies. The pair then finished cleaning so Tails grabs his container and they walk to the front door

"Thanks for your help Tails" Amy said opening the door

"It is the least I can do Amy, thank you for the cookies" Tails replies walking out and turns to face her

"I needed something to do and I wanted to give you something so I started baking" Amy explains "I remember you eating all the cookies I baked last time" she adds

"Sorry about that" Tails then said

"Don't be sorry Tails" Amy said "Take it easy"

"I will, bye" Tails said running off, waving. He then runs home and sits the container in the kitchen. He then runs to his room and sighs as he grabs a picture of him and Sonic, sitting on the Tornado he has on his desk. He then sighs as he walks to the window 'Where are you Sonic?' Tails thought looking out the window and into the lue sky


	6. Day 18

**Sonic, Dr Eggman,Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in a corner, lost in his thoughts

'Why is Eggman doing this? He's never done anything like this before so why now' Sonic thought

"_Sonic" Eggman said. _Sonic got up and saw the panel goes down to see a bowl of fruit. It has apples, mandarins, grapes, pears and bananas. Sonic grabs the bowl and sits it on the table

"Why are you doing this Eggman?" Sonic asks as he looks around

"_To win, yesterday my fleet attacked Emerald Town to be stopped by that brother of yours, Tails who had help from Shadow and Rouge. Soon no one will care that you are gone, soon there will be no Sonic Team" Eggman said_

"You're mad doc" Sonic said

"_Just remember hedgehog, this is your life now" Eggman said_

"Tails will come for me, you'll see!? Sonic shouts as he stands up "You'll see" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is at his workshop in Station Square, working on the X-Tornado. Since Eggman attacked yesterday, he did major damage to it so he has to fix it. At the moment he's lying under the plane, fixing what he can

"Mr Tails, are you here" he heard Cream call so he slides out and sits up to see her with Cheese and Amy

"I'm here Cream" Tails said as they run over to him

"Did Eggman really attacked yesterday?" Amy asks

"Yeah and Sonic wasn't there, is was up to me, Shadow and Rouge" Tails explains

"That's no like Sonic" Amy said shock

"I guess he wasn't in the area, it's a big world after all Amy" Tails then said

"You're right, want to come out for lunch" Amy asks

"Where?" Tails asks standing up

"My place" Amy then replies

"Sure, I don't see a problem" Tails then said. Tails then winced in pain as he rubs his neck

"Are you ok?" Cream asks worried

"I'm fine Cream, just a little sore and tired" Tails replies "Worked on the X-Tornado last night, not the best idea" he then said as the trio heads out

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Amy then asks

"A little, I fell asleep at my desk while I was reading my blueprints" Tails replies

"No wonder you're sore, the way you slept" Amy said and Tails sighs

"Yeah I know" Tails said "I plan on sleeping in my bed tonight" he adds

"You are a worry Tails" Amy said

"You should rest at home, in your bed every night" Cream then said

"Chao chao" Cheese said

"I know, it was a long night and I want to fix the X-Tornado before Eggman attacks again" Tails explains

"Come on" Amy said


	7. Day 23

**Sonic, Tails, Jet and Wave belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in the corner, thinking about Tails and how he'll do anything to hear his voice again. He hasn't heard from Eggman in a while and wonders if he's still there

'Tails, I miss you so much' Sonic thought as he closed his eyes and remembers the time they walked along a beach

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic and Tails are walking along a beach in Green Hills Zone, watching the sun set and talking about anything they could_

"_This was a great day" Tails said smiling _

"_It was" Sonic replies as they stopped and watch the sun set_

"_Why did the day go so fast?" Tails asks and Sonic looks at him_

"_It normally does when you have" Sonic replies as he wraps his arm around Tails and pulls close_

"_I wish we could have more days like this" Tails said and Sonic turns to face him_

"_What does that mean?" Sonic asks and Tails sighs as he walks off_

"_Don't worry about it" Tails then said. Sonic runs in front of Tails who then stops walking and sighs_

"_I'm worrying about it now bro" Sonic said_

"_It's just you are either busy with Eggman or running around, days like today are rare, that's all I meant" Tails said. He then walks off and Sonic sighs as he watches him_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic then sighs as he got up and lies in the bed

'How could I be so blind, Tails needs me more than I thought and I have ignored him' Sonic thought as he tries to get some sleep

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is sitting under a shady tree at the park, just waking up from a nape when Jet the Hawk walks over to him

"Hey Kid" Jet said

"Hey Jet" Tails said standing up and covers his mouth as he yawns

"Sorry if I woke you" Jet then said and Tails smiles

"No, it's ok. I had to wake up anyway" Tails replies "So how are you? I haven't seen you in a while" he then asks

"Sorry about that, been busy" Jet said "And you?" he then asks

"I'm good" Tails said "Oh and if you're looking for Sonic, he's on a holidays" he then said

"Ok, when you see him next can you tell him that I'm looking for him" Jet then asks and Tails smiles

"Of course I can" Tails said

"And Wave would like you to call her, I don't know why" Jet then said

"I'll call her when I get home" Tails replies

"Cool and thanks" Jet said "Cya around kid" he then said walking off

"Bye" Tails said 'That was good to see Jet. I better get home' he then thought running off. Once home he walks to his phone and calls Wave

"_Hello" Wave said _

"Hey Wave, it's Tails" Tails said

"_Oh hey Tails, how are you?" Wave asks_

"Good, how are you?" Tails asks

"_I'm fine; I was wondering if I could drop by on Friday, if you weren't busy" Wave replies_

"Sure, what's today?" Tails asks

"_Wednesday" Wave replies_

"Thanks and it would be great to see you Wave" Tails said "It's been a while" he adds

"_Right back at ya kid, so see you then" Wave said_

"Yeah, it will be fun" Tails replies

"_Well bye" Wave said_

"Bye" Tails said hanging up. He then looks around to see his house a mess 'If Wave's coming over I better clean this mess up' Tails thought as he walks off and started cleaning


	8. Day 26

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails and Wave belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting on the bed, looking around but then stops and sighs

"_You're losing your mind Sonic" Eggman said_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sonic shouts shaking his head

"_It's been 26 days Sonic, almost 4 weeks" Eggman said "Where are your so called friends" he then said. _Sonic looks at the camera shock

"26 days, it hasn't been that long" Sonic said shock

"_Oh but is has Sonic" Eggman said "No Tails, no Amy and no freedom" he then said teasing Sonic_

"Shut up" Sonic shouts as he stands up and Eggman starts laughing

"_You're weak Sonic" Eggman said_

"Leave me alone!" Sonic shouts as he crouches down and covers his so he didn't have to listen to Eggman laughter 'I am not weak' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is sitting in the lounge room, reading one of his machines book while he waits. Then he hears a knock at the door so he sat the book down, still open and got up. He walks to the door and opens it to see Wave the Swallow with her extreme gear

"Hey Tails" Wave said smiling

"Hey Wave, come in" Tails said walking and Wave walks in "Please, sit" he then said closing the door and they walk into lounge room. Wave then sits down on the lounge, sitting her extreme gear down next to her

"Never been in your house before" Wave said as Tails grabs his book

"Can I get you anything?" Tails asks as he puts the book away

"Water please" Wave replies

"Sure, wait here" Tails said walking into the kitchen and Wave smiles. He then saw a picture of Tails in front of her and with him is Sonic and Knuckles, sitting on the X-Tornado. Then Tails walks back and hands a glass to Wave

"Thank you" Wave said as Tails sits down

"So how are you Wave?" Tails asks

"Been better, Jet and Storm are starting to get to me" Wave replies "I've been thinking about moving out and finding a place here"

"That would be cool" Tails said

"What about you Tails, how have you been?" Wave then asks

"I'm fine, I'm almost done the X-Tornado" Tails replies

"What happened?" Wave asks

"Eggman, nothing too bad but he did some damaged to it" Tails explains "It's at my workshop if you want to see it" he adds

"Sure" Wave said

"You can leave you gear here" Tails said as he stands up

"Ok" Wave then said as she stands up and the pair walks outside

"Follow me" Tails said walking off and Wave follows him. Once at the workshop Tails looks around and sighs seeing the state it's in "Sorry about the mess, I haven't cleaned it in a few days"

"It's ok" wave said

"Come on" Tails said running to his computer and Wave follows him

"That's huge" Wave said

"Yeah" Tails said "I keep all my blueprints for everything in a lock safe here as well as the Tornado, The X-Tornado, both mine and Sonic's extreme gears and other gadgets I have" he then explains

"Wow, that's amazing" Wave said shock

"You really think so?" Tails asks

"Yeah, this is amazing" Wave said looking around

"Hey why don't we get a group together and go out for dinner one night" Tails suggested

"That sounds like fun Tails" Wave replies smiling

"And maybe you can teach me more on extreme greats" Tails adds

"I have time right now, if you want to" Wave said and Tails smiles

"You bet I do" Tails then said

"Let's start then" Wave said and Tails nods


	9. Day 31

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails and Wave belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in the corner with his knees in his chest and his arms around his legs, he has finally lost it

'I want to go home' Sonic thought

"_What are you doing hedgehog" Eggman asks_

"Don't talk to me" Sonic said "Leave me alone"

"_You have finally lost it Sonic" Eggman said "Took longer than I thought but the then again I thought you would've lasted longer" he then said _

"I don't care anymore" Sonic whispers "Let me go" he then said

"_No, I am enjoying this" Eggman said_

"Why?" Sonic asks looking around "This isn't a game Eggman, toying with my life isn't a game" he then said and Eggman stayed quite. Sonic then buries his face in his legs and sighs as he thinks about home and the others

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails walks into his dark house with Wave right behind him. The time is 9:34pm and they pair had dinner with Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Amy and Blaze. Wave is too tired to ride back to the ship so Tails offered her one of the guest room for then night

"Thanks again Tails" Wave said as she sits on the stairs and takes her boots off

"You're welcome Wave" Tails said as Wave got up and sat her boots by the door "It's the least I could do beside it's a long way home and you are tired" he then said

"I'll have my own place one day, here too" Wave said and Tails smiles

"So you are really moving into town" Tails said

"Yeah, I'm looking around but I can't seem to find one. There's aren't many places up for grabbed" Wave explains as she follows Tails to a guest room

"So why don't you want to live with Jet and Storm anymore" Tails asks

"A girl needs a place to call home kid, moving all the time was fun but I need a place to call home" Wave explains "I owe Jet so much but I need to get out"

"If you want to you could stay here till you can get your own place" Tails offered

"I don't want to be a bother" Wave said

"No, it would be nice to have someone around" Tails said

"Missing Sonic" Wave then said and Tails sighs

"I do but I would be nice to have you around Wave" Tails replies

"It would be nice to get away from Jet and Storm, plus a bit more freedom" Wave said as she started to think "Ok, it sounds like a plan to me"

"Great, we can do it tomorrow" Tails said

"Thanks kids" Wave said

"You're welcome Wave, well night" Tails said walking out, closing the door behind him. He then walks into his room and sighs. He then puts all the gadgets, blueprints and a few books into a box 'I'll move them to the workshop so I don't trip over them' Tails thought as he sits the box beside his door and walks to the window, then smiles


	10. Day 34

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails, Wave Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Tikal belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is lying in bed, he hasn't eaten in a while and is too weak and tried to get up

'Where are they? Wouldn't someone know that I'm gone? Why hasn't anyone come for?' Sonic thought 'Maybe they have forgotten me, after all I have done. No, Tails wouldn't do that. Not after all we have been through but where is he?' he then thought

"_You really should eat Sonic" Eggman said_

"Go away" Sonic said pulling the covers over him

"_Poor hedgehog, non loves you, no on care that you have been gone for 34 fays" Eggman then said_

"Leave me alone doc" Sonic said and Eggman didn't reply so sighs 'Why is he doing this?' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Wave are having breakfast. Wave still hasn't found a house so she will be staying with Tails a bit longer

"I'm surprised you want me around Tails" Wave said "I mean after everything I've done"

"It's fine Wave, you're my best friend now and I want to help you" Tails replies smiling and Wave smiles too

"You're not too bad kid" Wave said. Then they heard a knock at the front door so Tails runs off. He then opens it to see Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Silver, Rouge the Bat and Tikal the Echidna

"Oh hey" Tails said "Me and Wave are have breakfast" he then said as they walk in. Tails then closed the door and they walk into the kitchen

"Miss Wave" Cream said

"Morning" Wave said

"Still house hunting" Amy said as she sits down at the table with Cream, Cheese, Tikal, Blaze and Silver

"Yeah" Wave said walking over as she walks over to Rouge "Still nothing up for grab" she adds

"I told her she can stay here for as long as she wants" Tails said

"That's nice of you Mr Tails" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing

"So what are uses up to?" Wave asks

"We are wondering if uses want to come to beach with us" Amy said

"Sure, that will be fun" Tails said "Wave?"

"I have nothing else plan so why not" Wave replies

"Great, we are going to the one in Green Hills Zone and taking a picnic" Amy explains

"It will be fun" Cream said

"All you have to bring is yourself and a towel, we got the rest" Blaze then said

"And Wave, you better wear those binkies you bought yesterday" Rouge said and Wave nods

"Fine" she then said

"Great, see uses at the train station" Rouge said walking out with Amy, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Silver and Tikal

"Great" Wave then said

"What?" Tails asks confused

"The beach, I haven't been in years" Wave replies "Been too busy, I mean I've walked along the beach a few months ago but that's it" she then explains

"Then get ready, we have to go" Tails said and Wave walks off. Tails the rinsed everything and stacked it on the side of the sink. He then walks to the front door as Wave walks down. She's wearing a green top, white board shorts and sandals; she's also carrying 2 towels. She then throws on at Tails and Tails smile

"Well I'm ready" Wave said

"Cool, let's go then" Tails said and the pair walks outside "Come on" he then said grabbing Wave's hand and drags her off, Wave had a hard time keeping up. Once at the train station they saw the others waiting

"Ready?" Amy asks

"You bet we are Amy" Tails replies

"First time I got a real break" Wave then said

"We're going to have so much fun" Cream said smiling

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing

"Come on, we're going to miss our train" Rouge said. Wave then looks at Tails who still has a hold of her hand and smiles


	11. Day 39

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails and Wave belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting in the corner with his legs pulled up, arms wrapped around them and has he face buried in his legs. He's starting to hallucinate, seeing his friends but he knows they're not there. He then looks up to see Tails, smiling at him but Sonic sighs as he closed his eyes. When he opens them, Tails was gone

'There is goes again' Sonic thought at her buries his face in his legs and sighs 'I want to go home, I need to go home' he thought, he's starting to lose weight from the lack of food he's eating

"_Hello rodent" Eggman said_. Sonic sighs as he looks up weakly

"You've won Eggman, are you happy now" Sonic said "You have won" he then whispers

"_Oh Sonic, I know" Eggman said and sounded pleased with himself_

"Then let me go" Sonic said and Eggman started laughing once again

"_Not going to happen hedgehog" Eggman then said "You are going to die in this very room and no one will find you, no one will care that you are gone" he then said_

"Tails" Sonic said and then sighs

"_No Tails, no friends to save the great blue blur, the great hero of Mobius" Eggman said_

'Why hasn't anyone come for me when I would do anything to save them' Sonic thought

"_What is it now rodent" Eggman asks_

"I have no friends" Sonic said "Now leave me alone" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

It's a stormy afternoon and Tails is in the lounge room, sitting by the window. The news said it was going to be a huge storm for the next 3 days and to stay indoors. Wave is in her room so Tails doesn't want to disturb her

'It's just a storm' Tails thought but then saw lighting flash and jumps. He then heard thunder crash and runs upstairs as the lights went out. He then peeps into Wave's room to see her sitting by the widow with a purple blanket over her legs, closing a book and sighs as she looks out the window "Wave" Tails said running in and jumps next to her

"What is it?" Wave asks sitting her book down. Then lighting flashed and Tails hides under the blanket. Wave lifts the blanket up as she heard the thunder and saw Tails curled up on her lap

"I'm afraid of lighting" Tails said and Wave smiles

"That's ok Tails" Wave said as Tails crawls up and lies down, using her chest as a pillow. Wave pulls up the blanket up for Tails and wraps her arms around the young fox

"Thanks Wave" Tails said as he looks up at her

"You're welcome Tails" Wave replies

"Do you have an family Wave?" Tails then asks curious

"No, I don't" Wave said "It's only me in this big world" she then said

"You don't have to be" Tails said sitting up "I mean you're kind to me and well I see you as a big sister" he then explains and Wave looks at him shock

"You do?" Wave then asks

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave" Tails said giving Wave a hug and Wave smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails

"Thank you Tails" Wave whispers and Tails looks up at her confused to see tears in her sliding down her chicks "You have no idea how much that means to me"

"I think I do Wave" Tails said snuggling into her "I know more than you think" he then said. Wave smiles as she leans back and lifts her knees up. Tails then rolls onto his side with his tails between his leg and falls asleep. Wave then looks out the window and into the storm


	12. Day 44

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails and Wave belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is trying to get some sleep, he has given up hope that someone will save him. Now all he can do is nothing

'No one, no one is coming for me' Sonic thought. He then looks at the table to see a bowl of fruit but sighs as he closed his eyes

"_You're fading away into nothing Sonic" Eggman said "You should eat" he then said _

"No" Sonic said "Can't eat"

"_Have it your way then" Eggman said_

'Why me?' Sonic thought and sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is in his workshop looking for Sonic, it's been 6 weeks and 2 days since he left and Tails is worried

'Something has to wrong for Sonic to be gone for so long' Tails thought

"Tails" he then heard Wave call out so he looks back to see her walk in "Here you are" she then said walking over to him

"I think Sonic's in trouble" Tails then said "It's been 44 days

"6 weeks and 2 days" Wave adds

"Sonic said he'll be gone for 3 weeks" Tails said "I lost track of time but today I looked at the date and he's not home" he then said and Wave sighs

"We better find him then" Wave then said and Tails smiles

"Thanks Wave" Tails said as he turns to his computer "It's not like Sonic to disappear"

"No, he wouldn't" Wave said

"I just hope he's ok" Tails then said worried

"Where could he be?" Wave then asks

"Eggman, it's the only thing I can think of" Tails replies and Wave sighs

"Look for anything new and out of place, Eggman may have a high I.Q but he isn't that smart" Wave explains and Tails sighs

"Right, I better try that" Tails said "I got something"

"What?" Wave asks

"A room, built 6000 feet below sea level" Tails explains

"Deep" Wave said shock

"If he has Sonic, he will be there, I know it" Tails said. Then the screen was split into 4 and they saw the white room and Sonic who is lying in the bed "Sonic" Tails said. Sonic then got up and stands in the middle of the room, looking around weakly

"Look how thin he is" Wave said shock as Sonic walks over and sits in the far corner and Tails sighs

"Why didn't I look for him faster" Tails said "We have to save him and fast" he then said

"Any plans on how?" Wave asks

"According to this, the room is at least 10 miles from Mystic Ruins. I can fly us to my workshop. From there we can take my submarine out. Once there I can cut a hole in the bottom and get inside" Tails explains and Wave nods

"Now that's a plan" she then said smiling

"We have to move" Tails said running to the X-Tornado and Wave follows him "I'm glad I fixed this now" he then said jumping in his seat and Wave sits behind him

"As am I" Wave said as the bay door opens and the cockpit closes

"Hang on" Tails said as they take off and Wave sighs as she closed her eyes


	13. The Rescue

**Sonic, Dr Eggman, Tails, Wave, Orbot and Cubot belong to SEGA**

* * *

Tails and Wave are in the submarine, heading out to save Sonic. Wave looks at Tails who then sighs

"I should've known something like this happened. Sonic said he would be gone 3 weeks, why did I wait so long to find him" Tails said

"Don't blame yourself Tails" Wave said and Tails nods

"Thanks Wave, for being here" Tails then said

"I wasn't going to sit this one out" Wave then said and Tails smiles

"Here we go" Tails said "Hang on, I have to cut the hole in the bottom so we can climb out, it's risky but I can do it"

"Got it" Wave said. Once Tail cut the hole and move the submarine up, Wave climbed out first. Once up she saw Sonic in the corner, still. He has his legs pulled up and arms around them with his head buried in his legs. Then Tails climbs out and saw Sonic

"Sonic" Tails said

"Come on" Wave said and the pair walks over

"Sonic" Tails said with tears in his eyes. Sonic looks up and they saw pain and fear in his emerald green eyes. Sonic then sighs as he buries his face in his knees

"You're not real" Sonic said

"What?" Tails said confused. Wave kneels down in front of him as Tails walks back

"Hallucination, he doesn't believe we are real" Wave explains "Sonic" she then said grabbing Sonic's hand. Sonic looks at her shock and Wave gives him a friendly smile "We are real Sonic, we are here" she then told him

"Wave" Sonic said kneeling and Wave nods. Sonic then gives Wave a hug as he breaks down in tears

"Shh, it's ok Sonic" Wave said "You're not alone, not anymore" she then said

"I don't want to be here anymore. Please, I want to go home" Sonic begs and Wave looks at Tails

"We're taking you home Sonic" Wave said as Sonic lets her go and Tails walks over. Wave then moved as Tails gives Sonic a hug

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry" Tails said

"It's ok Tails" Sonic whispers

"No Sonic, it isn't ok" Tails said "You said 3 weeks, it's been more than 3 weeks" he then said

"Come on boys, we have move" Wave said and Tails looks at her

"Ok" Tails said walking back and Wave helps Sonic up

"_I see uses 3" Eggman said_

"Good to know doc" Wave said as they walk to the submarine

"_Leaving so soon" Eggman said_

"Go Tails" Wave said and Tails jumps down

"_You can't ignore me" Eggman then said_

"Easy Sonic" Wave said helping Sonic down. She then turns to a camera and clench her fists "Ok listen here doc, you stay away from Sonic and Tails, you hear me. I won't let you hurt my brothers" she then said and Eggman starts laughing

"_So brave yet so stupid" Eggman said_

"We'll see doc" Wave said climbing into the submarine, closing the hatch

"Hang on" Tails said they head off. Sonic turns his chair to see Wave with a bottle of water and blanket

"Here you go Sonic" Wave said handing Sonic the blanket and helps him wraps it around him

"Thanks" Sonic said. Wave then opens the bottle and hands it to Sonic who starts drinking it. He then started coughing and Wave sighs

"Slow Sonic" Wave said and Sonic nods. Wave then walks over to Tails who smiles "I told you we could do it" she then said and Tails smiles

"I know you did sis, we showed that Egghead" Tails said

"Sis" Sonic said confused

"We'll explain everything once we get home Sonic" Wave said

"So what took you so long to get into the sub Wave" Tails then asks

"No reason" Wave said walking back and sits down, leaning into the wall. Sonic then walks over and lies next to her, using her leg as a pillow "Sonic, are you ok" Wave asks worried

"I'm tired" Sonic whispers as he roll onto his back and Wave smiles

"Sleep then, I'll wake you when we got to Mystic Ruins" Wave told him. Sonic smiles as he closed his eyes and Wave looks at Tails who has the submarine on auto pilot and looking at them

"What do we do?" Tails asks

"We help Sonic to recover from all this" Wave replies and Tails nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is sitting in the control him with Orbot and Cubot and is staring at a black screen

"Wave has some guts to say what he said to me" Eggman said

"There's always next time boss" Orbot said

"I'm already working on my plan" Eggman said with an evil smiles

"What is it this time?" Cubot asks

"This time I want Wave" Eggman said "She's going to be the key. I'll send Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Scourge to watch her, Sonic and Tails until I have the full plan" he then explains "And this time I will not fail"

"Of course you won't boss" Orbot said bowing

"I have work to do" Eggman said getting up and walks out

"Well at least he's going a new plan" Cubot said and Orbot sighs


	14. 3 Months Later

**Sonic, Tails, Wave, ****Jet, Storm, Dr Eggman, **Orbot and Cubot belong to SEGA

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He rolls over so his back is to the window and smiles. It's been 3 months since Wave and Tails rescued him from Eggman. He's moved in with the pair so they could keep a closer eye on him while he recovers but he doesn't plan on leaving. During the months he's hanged out with Wave and Tails, he also see Wave as an older sister, after all she's done for him. Wave helped him eat and made sure he got his strength back up

"Sonic, get up!" he heard Wave call out

"Ok" Sonic shouts back as he sits up and outs his socks, shoes and gloves on. He then runs down stairs to see Wave cooking bacon and eggs and Tails sitting at the table eating

"Morning Sonic" Tails said as Sonic sits next to him

"Morning" Sonic said as Wave sits a plate and a mug in front of him

"Eat up" Wave said smiling as she starts cleaning

"What about you?" Sonic asks as he starts eating

"I already had my breakfast" Wave replies

"True" Tails adds

"So you still going to see Jet and Storm" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I made a promise to Jet before I moved in with Tails that I'll still visit him. Jet been there for me when I needed him, he's a good friend, bossy but he does care" Wave explains as she finished cleaning and turns to face Sonic "we've been through a lot, all 3 of us"

"I remember the stories" Sonic said

"And Jet said he wants me to check over the ship before he goes out west" Wave adds

"Be careful Wave, Eggman has been seen around" Tails said worried

"Last thing we need is that Egghead getting you" Sonic adds

"I'll be fine boys" Wave said "I can look after myself" she then said walking off

"What do you have planned?" Sonic asks looking at Tails

"Nothing" Tails replies "Maybe work on the X-Tornado or even build a new plan" he then said

"A new plan" Sonic said

"Yeah, it's going to be like the Tornado, body shape wise but has 3 seats. The body colour will be cobalt blue like your fur and has 2 strips along the sides, a yellow one and a purple" Tails explains

"Cool, what is it called?" Sonic then asks

"Well at the moment it's called the Tornado-7 but I might change it to something else" Tails replies

"Why the number 7? Sonic asks

"7 is Wave's lucky number" Tails replies "I thought I would be a good idea but she doesn't know about it"

"Why's that?" Sonic asks

"It a surprise, remember she loved the Tornado and flying it so I thought she could have this one" Tails explains

"We better get going then" Sonic said and Tails smiles

"Come on then" Tails said running off and Sonic chase after him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave is walking down the corridor of Jet's ship with her extreme gear under her arm. Then she runs into Jet and she smiles

"Hey Wave, glad you could make it" Jet said

"Same so how are things?" Wave asks

"Fine, it hasn't been the same since you left" Jet said as they started walking

"Sorry Jet but I don't plan on coming back any time soon" Wave said

"I know" Jet said as they walk into the engine room

"I'll give the ship a full check for uses" Wave said sitting her extreme gear down and started working

"So how's Sonic going" Jet asks

"Well he's back to his old self again" Wave replies "No one has heard from Eggman in the 3 , Sonic and Tails are worried about me" she adds. Then Storm the Albatross runs in and Wave looks at him

"Hello Wave" Storm said

"Hey Storm, how are you?" Wave asks

"Alright, how are you?" Strom asks

"Pretty good" Wave replies smiling

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Jet asks

"Yeah, maybe next time" Wave replies "I still have to keep an eye on Sonic and Tails, plus I made plans with Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Tikal"

"Well take it easy Wave" Jet said

"Don't worry Jet, I plan on it" Wave said smiling and Jet smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is in his control room, working on a new base for his new plan. Then he saw Orbot and Cubot next to him

"You really think this could work boss?" Orbot asks

"It will work, I know it will" Eggman said

"So what now?" Cubot asks

"We wait till the base is ready" Eggman replies "Make sure everything goes to plan, one wrong move then everything I've worked on goes to waste"

"Got it boss" Orbot said and Eggman smiles

"Soon Wave, you will be mine" Eggman then said

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
